Historia de Amor
by Dragon-Girl5
Summary: No sean tan crueles, no soy buena haciendo summaries, es sobre Ginny y Draco y un amor imposible...chequenlo por fa!!!!!!!!!!


N/A: Hola!!!! Bueno es mi segundo fic.y aún no terminó el primero que patético, ciertamente esta historia se me ocurrió en una de esas depresiones adolescentes, obviamente por un tipo =(, claro tal vez no sea lo mejor está historia, pero de vdd tenía muchas ganas de escribirla. Espero sus criticas, opiniones y sugerencias, no sean tan crueles y lean!! Dejen su review por favor!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: no me pertenece nada, si acaso la trama de esta historia aunque probablemente ya la hayan escrito antes.  
  
Historia de Amor  
  
Capítulo 1 "Forgiven not Forgotten"  
  
Llevaba más de dos años, 3 días y ahora 2 horas sin haberlo visto. Hacia un año, ella había salido de Hogwarts, y se había casado, no de manera obligada pero tampoco era un matrimonio que la hiciera estar feliz, por lo menos no tanto como cuando estudiaba y salía con él  
  
Ahora, sólo faltaban unos cuantos minutos, para que saliera de su casa con dirección a la reunión, que había esperado durante meses. Era la reunión de la generación de su hermano, de sus mejores amigos, después de dos años de haber salido se juntarían de nuevo, para comentar todo lo que les había pasado en ese tiempo, y naturalmente no sólo la casa de Gryffindor estaría ahí, si no también, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y la que más esperaba que estuviera ahí, Slytherin, pero no sabía con seguridad si quería que la casa entera estuviera ahí o simplemente esa persona, que la había dejado sin dormir, sin concentrarse en mucho tiempo.  
  
Miraba el reloj, pacientemente, parecía que no avanzaba el segundero, era tan lento...se había acabado de arreglar tan rápido de la emoción que le había sobrado bastante tiempo, que le había parecido eterno. Recordaba ese año, que había sido maravilloso, pero como todo lo bueno, se tenía que acabar, y por así decirlo, no había sido un final feliz, y eso la había dejado muy lastimada, aunque ella sabía que eso sucedería de cualquier forma, claro, cuando uno está enamorado, nunca se espera que la persona a la que ama te lastime tanto como lo había hecho él, aquella vez. Pero su amor por él era demasiado, y lo perdonó, aunque por supuesto la parte más difícil era olvidarlo, y no lo había hecho. Lo que no estaba completamente segura era si él realmente la había amado o solamente la había utilizado, como a todas las demás chicas, y como él mismo le había dicho por la última semana de clases.  
  
No era que esperara demasiado de él, lo conocía de más de 5 años, y sabía que la odiaba, o eso aparentaba, de hecho una de las cosas que tampoco sabía era como demonios había ocurrido todo, que de la noche a la mañana la hubiera amado, y viceversa. Era algo de lo que jamás se hubiera esperado, si le hubieran leído su futuro, no lo hubiera creído.  
  
La puerta del comedor se abrió, con un sonido agudo, Ginny, se levantó de la silla donde había estado la mayor parte del tiempo y sonrió a su esposo, un joven tímido, bien parecido, se encontraba parado sonriendo ampliamente a la bella joven enfrente de él, caminó con lentitud hacia donde estaba ella, y la tomó de las manos.  
  
"Te ves bellísima Ginny, sin duda vas a impresionar a todos hoy"  
  
"Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien" y sonrió, dándole un beso muy dulce y cariñoso. Pero Ginny sabía y la conciencia era la que ahora le molestaba, al darse cuenta que ese beso era tan injusto, como para ella como para su esposo; pues ella añoraba el beso cálido y salvaje de una cierta persona, (de la cual ya habíamos hablado antes), e injusto para su esposo, pues el realmente sabía lo que había pasado, pero a diferencia de ella, lo había olvidado y dejado en el pasado, sin saber si quiera, que ella no disfrutaba ese cariño, tanto como él lo hacia, y probablemente siempre lo haría.  
  
Eso la hacía pensar aún más sobre que injusta se veía, lastimando a esa persona que la amaba, hacía que se viera, como una persona mala y sin sentimientos, pero sencillamente no podía evitarlo, su explicación más coherente y de hecho la única que había sacado era que, se había casado no sólo porque se había dado cuenta que él realmente la amaba mucho, si no que creía, en aquel tiempo, que lo había hecho para olvidarlo, para olvidar a Draco Malfoy.  
  
****  
  
Habían llegado al lugar de la reunión, el coche aminoraba su marcha lentamente delante de un gran edificio. Finalmente se detuvo frente a las enormes escaleras, varias personas se acercaron con sombrillas, para facilitarles la bajada y que no fueran a mojarse tanto; pronto se encontraban enfrente de la inmensa puerta. A punto de encontrarse con muchas personas que esperaban su presencia, con noticias que tal vez no serían las mejores, y con otras personas que se arrepentirían de haber hecho muchas cosas.  
  
Al entrar sus ojos recorrieron el lugar buscando algo.no, más bien dicho buscando a alguien, pero sólo encontró a su hermano y esposa, seguido por su mejor amigo y también su esposa se encontraba ahí, al verlos entrar sonrieron y los saludaron con la mano. Neville y Ginny caminaron hacia donde los chicos estaban parados, después de saludar a todos los conocidos, y conversar un poco Ginny se alejó poniendo de pretexto tener que hacer uso del tocador, sin dejar que cualquiera de las chicas presentes fuera con ella, para poder tener más libertad y poder buscarlo.  
  
Realmente lo que hacía era más inconsciente que si lo hubiera planeado, así que caminaba entre la gente, de vez en cuando saludando a los conocidos, pero a quien realmente le interesaba no lo encontraba, era una situación deprimente y a la vez desesperante.  
  
Llegó a la parte baja de unas inmensas escaleras de madera con un barandal de caoba y cada escalón estaba cubierto por una alfombra roja muy elegante, de hecho todo el lugar era muy elegante, era un edificio muy amplio, de madera, con diversas pinturas de paisajes y magos famosos, que desaparecían al visitar a otros para no aburrirse.  
  
Seguía buscando a aquél chico que la mantenía ocupada pensando en él, que le preocupaba que algún día volviera a hablarle y que no fuera para un buen fin , si no como lo hacía antes de que empezaran a salir, que fuera en una forma de odio y sin dejar de molestarla rompiéndole más el corazón. Pasaban a su alrededor personas que la veían curiosamente (mientras ella decidía si subir o no las escaleras), pero no veía a nadie conocido.  
  
Estaba apunto de subir las enormes escaleras, pero una mano la sujetó del brazo, su corazón latía rápidamente, dio la vuelta con miedo y esperando a encontrarse a su tan esperado y buscado chico, pero no, era Anne una de sus mejores amigas.  
  
"¿Anne?"  
  
"¡Ginny! ¡Qué cambiada estas, casi ni te reconocía, a no ser por tu cabello rojo.apostaría que no eres tú realmente" la chica sonrió y abrazó fuertemente a su amiga, llevaban un año sin verse, realmente extrañaba juntarse con las chicas y charlar hasta las 3 de la mañana de chicos, consejos de belleza, simplemente cosas de niñas.  
  
Platicaron por varios minutos, o más bien dicho, Anne había platicado todo el rato que habían estado ahí, platicaban sobre sus vidas y lo que habían hecho después de salir de la escuela.  
  
Pero Ginny francamente, y no por ser grosera, no le estaba poniendo atención, sonreía, asentía con la cabeza y de vez en cuando decía "claro", pero estaba ocupada mirando alrededor, para ver si lograba verlo. Cuando Anne por fin terminó de hablar, era el turno de Ginny pero desafortunadamente Anne tenía que ir a buscar a su esposo, dejando sola de nuevo a la chica.  
  
Miró de nuevo con dirección a las escaleras, ciertamente había algo que le llamaba la atención, y no pudo evitar subir con tanta curiosidad. Subió los escalones con timidez, volteando de vez en cuando para ver si alguien pasaba, si veía a alguien interesante o por cualquier cosa. Al llegar arriba, las escaleras continuaban hacia el tercer piso, pero había algo que le llamaba la atención y no podía descifrar que era. Había unas cuantas personas en ese piso, había varias salas de juntas, saludó a algunos de sus amigos del colegio, pero una vez más puso cualquier pretexto y salió para subir las escaleras con dirección al tercer piso. Llegando a las escaleras, algo la distrajo, que hizo que volviera atrás, caminó por el enorme pasillo, entró a varias habitaciones que se encontraban conectadas entre sí, seguía entrando cada vez más a diferentes salas, muy lujosas y con diferentes estilos de decoración.  
  
Al llegar a una enorme habitación, decorada con un toque angelical, por así llamarlo, estaba pintada de blanco, con un hermoso piano de cola blanco al igual q la demás decoración, los sillones con un fino tapiz color hueso y con unos hermosos tapetes que hacían que la habitación se viera aún más grande, varios cuadros, y una pared que estaba conectada de nuevo al pasillo, que era diferente a las demás, era como una especie de holograma en el cual, podías ver a través de ella pero sin poder traspasarla.  
  
Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos admirando la pared, pero no era la pared en sí lo que le llamaba la atención , más bien era esa persona que buscaba, que había esperado dos largos años para volver a verla, era Draco Malfoy, parado del otro lado de la pared, mirándola fijamente con una ligera sonrisa, no de felicidad pero tampoco era de odio.  
  
Ginny estaba parada sin saber que hacer o ¿será que no podía hacer nada de la impresión?, sin poder reaccionar tan rápido, Draco había desaparecido con dirección a la escalera. Ella parada, esperando que un milagro sucediera y sus piernas se movieran, en cuánto se dio cuenta que lo perdería una vez más si no hacía algo, salió corriendo por la puerta semitransparente, se dirigía a la escalera, pero no sabía si bajar o subir, no había visto hacia donde había corrido, todo sería más sencillo si le hablara, si nada de eso hubiera pasado, si tan sólo pudiera olvidarlo y continuar con su vida como era, pero el hubiera no existe simplemente, siguió sus instintos y subió lentamente las escaleras como dándole menos importancia de lo que realmente era. Caminó por el extenso pasillo, mirando los cuadros de los distintos magos, sin darse cuenta había recorrido la mitad de la casa, por el largo y estrecho pasillo, llegó a una sala bastante amplia, con una cama de dosel, un tocador un enorme baño al igual que el clóset. Había también un enorme ventanal que daba hacia un balcón el cual dejaba ver el enorme jardín empapado por la lluvia.  
  
Ginny se quedó un momento en silencio parada recorriendo con la vista el lugar, escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse de par en par, por un momento se asustó a l pensar que el dueño estaría muy enojado al encontrarla ahí sin consentimiento, pero no sería buena idea esconderse, solamente volteo dirigiendo su mirada con dirección a la puerta. Pero después hubiera preferido no hacerlo, aunque hubiera estado buscándolo toda la noche, la mirada de ese momento la había aterrado esperando que no fuera nada malo.  
  
Retrocedió lentamente al ver a Draco parado en la puerta, este sonreía maliciosamente, mirándola con sus ojos grises fríos como el hielo, se adelanto hacia dónde estaba ella, cerrando con un movimiento de varita la puerta. El corazón de ambos latía fuertemente, los dos nerviosos se miraban y caminaban lentamente, uno detrás del otro. Ginny asustada al no saber que podría pasar, su única escapatoria podría ser salir al balcón, pero no serviría de nada, estaba en el tercer piso y lo único que lograría sería mojarse. No se le ocurría nada interesante que hacer, ni decir, simplemente volver a verlo, estar cerca, verlo a los ojos, la atontaba demasiado como para pensar tan rápido, y lo pero del caso es que él, lo sabía. Algo que Ginny sabía muy bien, es que un hombre cuando sabe que puede dominar a alguien más lo utiliza, no de una manera sutil, si no más bien cruelmente, teniendo 6 hermanos, había comprendido muy bien esto, pero sinceramente no podía hacer nada para evitar que se dieran cuenta y supieran, de hecho era lo último que intentaba.  
  
"Tanto tiempo sin vernos, te ves muy bien" al fin Draco rompió el silencio  
  
"Quisiera poder decir lo mismo" susurró Ginny. Realmente esas palabras salieron inconscientemente de su boca, lo había pensado, no quería darle el gusto de saber que aún pensaba en él, que aún lo amaba y que no había podido conseguir seguir con su vida, se había quedado en los recuerdos de su memoria que la atormentaban, en el cruel pasado.  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te da gusto verme?" Draco seguía acercándose a ella con paso decidido, sin quitarle sus fríos ojos de encima, no estaba molesto por la respuesta, más bien lo había sorprendido. "Sé que me has estado buscando desde que llegaste"  
  
"Eso no es cierto, ¿Cómo lo puedes saber si no estabas alrededor?" se detuvo un momento y pronunció con timidez estas últimas palabras.  
  
"Y me lo dices tú, que siempre me observabas aunque no estuvieras ahí, sabías todo de mí, me conoces, y sabes que aún te quiero y te he extrañado" se acercó lentamente a Ginny. Mientras ella retrocedía sin querer hacerlo realmente, dio media vuelta y salió por el balcón sin importarle si su vestido de seda se mojara, que su peinado se estropeara, realmente estaba enojada y un poco asustada de cometer cualquier tontería o de lo que pudiera suceder en ese momento.  
  
"¡Qué cínico eres! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, después de lo que me hiciste? Es una mentira y tú lo sabes, igual que todo lo que vivimos juntos fue sólo una gran y estúpida mentira y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Yo te amé, te di todo y tú.tú me respondiste con un engaño, con una falsa apariencia, que ahora me enoja por haberte creído, por creer que realmente me querías, que cambiarías por mí, que me amabas, que tú estúpido ego y orgullo no interferiría, que lo que tuvimos fue mágico, pero tal vez lo fue, ¡porqué nunca existió! Sólo fue un sueño una cruel fantasía" había estallado, después de un largo año de quererlo decir, se encontraba completamente empapada, las lágrimas resbalaban lenta y dolorosamente por su mejilla, confundiéndose con las frías gotas de lluvia. Draco la miraba con una expresión de odio, pero no hacia ella, si no odio a sí mismo. Había entendido lo mucho que le había dolido, ahora entendía que nunca lo debió de haber hecho, comprendió que lastimó a una niña dulce tan cruelmente que en ese momento hubiera preferido no haberlo hecho. Caminó sintiendo culpa, iba a marcharse para tratar de olvidarla, pero en lugar de eso, caminó hacia donde estaba ella, salió al balcón, la miró fijamente, se acercó a ella y susurro.  
  
"¿Cómo sabes que no te amé?" su mirada había cambiado al igual que su tono de voz, ahora lo dulce había cambiado lo amargo y con ello el momento cambió de ser un simple reproche a ser un arrepentimiento. Esa pregunta hecha por Draco tal vez no se contestaría nunca, y los dos lo sabían.  
  
Sabían que tendrían que decir adiós al pasado, vivir el presente para llegar a un mejor futuro sin arrepentimientos. No vivir con culpa y odio, tratar de olvidar..olvidar puede ser imposible pero. ¿ es que acaso no les importó? ¿Era lo que tenían que hacer ambos, perdonar y olvidar?, Todas las preguntas corrían por sus mentes, pero las respuestas aún no eran encontradas, al fin el momento se consumió en un dulce y temeroso beso, añorando el pasado, la desesperación, el dolor y la frustración.  
  
Ginny a pesar del odio y dolor que en ese momento la llenaba, disfrutó el beso como si fuera el último. Y se dio cuenta que también Draco lo estaba disfrutando.  
  
Y tal vez después de todo no sólo olvidar sería lo difícil, si no también recordar y seguir adelante.  
  
Su historia de amor, se había consumido en ese triste y frío beso bajo la lluvia.  
  
****  
N/A: ok..parece el final pero sólo es el primer capítulo, también es corto y aunq es muy confuso espero les agrade, el título de la historia es de una melodía de piano y tmb está en francés la letra , de hecho por eso la escogí, el título del capítulo es de una canción de the corrs creo, es una canción muy buena, bueno no se si sea eso o q me gusta mucho.  
  
Porfavor dejen sus reviews porque para mí son lo más importante!!!!!!!! 


End file.
